Stolen
by kensi54382
Summary: Eames is kidnapped by a sadistic rapist and murderer.
1. Chapter 1

Eames opened the front door of her house late on Monday night. She put her keys and handbag on a table just inside the lounge room. Just as she was about to take her phone out of her pocket, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Eames fell to the floor and blacked out.

An hour later, Eames woke up to find that she was in a small cottage. She could hear water slapping against rocks near by and guessed that she was around the marina. Looking down, Eames discovered that she was bound at her ankles and wrists. She had been gagged and was lying on an uncomfortable mattress. She had been undressed while she had been unconscious and was now only wearing her bra and panties.

Eames lifted her hands and pulled the tape off her mouth. She was thirsty and hungry. After a few minutes, Eames heard a loud bang. She looked around to find that it had been a door slamming. A middle-aged man had walked in and bent down next to Eames.

"It's nice to see that you're awake Detective Eames," said the man.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Eames.

"I'm Joe and I want to have sex, just like every other guy on earth."


	2. Chapter 2

"Detective Goren," called Deakins.

Goren stood up and followed his captain into his office.

"What's up Captain?" asked Goren.

"Your partner's been kidnapped."

"No she hasn't. I dropped her off at her place after work yesterday. She went inside and closed the door. I waited for a moment and then she flicked her lights once like she always does."

"Her neighbours heard a commotion and called the police. Two officers found blood in her lounge room and the lab confirmed it was Eames' blood."

"I wondered why she hadn't shown up yet. I guess I know now. Please tell me you know where she is?"

"Not yet. The lab found skin cells that belonged to a convicted rapist and murderer. I've called Detectives Logan and Barek in to help with the search."

"Okay. I'm going to find out where she's been taken."

Just as he reached the office door, Goren's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and his heart leapt with joy.

"It's Eames."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, call your partner and let him know that you're alive. Do NOT say where you are or anything else that'll tip him off or you're dead," said Joe and he handed Eames her phone.

After a few minutes, Goren answered and Eames immediately hoped that he was tracing the call.

"Goren, it's me. Joe wants me to tell you that I'm alive. I'm not hurt either," said Eames.

"We're tracing the call. Just give me another thirty seconds Eames. Okay, I'm coming right now. Just hold on for me," replied Goren.

Eames closed the phone and handed it back to Joe.

"Now it's time for your surprise Detective," said Joe. He stripped off his clothes and bent down to untie Eames' ankles. He then stood between her legs and spread them apart with his feet.

After a few minutes of rubbing over Eames' breasts with his hands, Joe pushed himself into her and raped her. It lasted ten minutes and then Joe pulled himself out of Eames. She was crying due to the pain and Joe slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red hand print behind.

When Joe stood up, he walked over to a cupboard in the cottage's kitchen and pulled out a small bottle. He then pulled a syringe out of a draw and stuck it into the bottle.

Joe walked over to Eames and stuck the syringe into her left arm.

"This'll help," he said and showed the bottle to Eames. The label read Meth-amphetamine.

Within a few seconds of being injected with the drug, Eames started to feel dizzy. Before she blacked out, however, she felt her head hit the solid ground. It sent pain through her body and she felt the blood trickling down the back of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Eames awoke to find that Joe was in the kitchen with another man. As the man left, Joe walked over to her and dragged her up by her hair. He then shoved Eames against the wall and punched her repeatedly in the face. Once he was satisfied with his 'work', Joe pushed her back to the floor and pushed himself into her again, ignoring the repeated cries of 'please don't hurt me' from Eames.

After half an hour, Joe pulled himself out of Eames and ran to the back door. He had heard the sirens outside the cottage. Within a minute, Goren, Logan, Barek and Deakins had burst through the door with several uniformed officers behind them. The officers went from room to room, clearing everything and making sure that no-one was going to surprise them. Goren bent down next to his partner and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Hey Eames, you're safe sweetie," said Goren.

Eames leaned against Goren, resting her head on his chest. Barek bent down in front of Eames and gently took hold of her wrists.

"I'm going to take off the tape Eames. I'm really sorry for any pain that it'll cause you," she said.

"It's okay Caroline," whispered Eames. "Thanks Captain." She drank from the glass that Deakins put against her lips.

"What happened?" asked Logan.

"I don't want to talk about it guys. Please," said Eames.

Goren decided that it wasn't fair to force Eames to tell them when she didn't want to. After Barek had removed the tape from Eames' wrists, Goren helped her up and led her out to the waiting ambulance.

At the ambulance, Eames refused to get in. Goren knew that she was scared and he wasn't interested in leaving her alone.

"Alright sweetie, I'll come with you," said Goren.

Eames calmed down at this point and climbed into the ambulance. The medic helped her get onto the bed and hooked her up to the monitors. Eames grabbed her partner's hand and then closed her eyes. Almost immediately, the heart monitor started beeping furiously and the medic placed an oxygen mask over Eames' face. Slowly, her heartbeat returned to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

After half an hour in the ambulance, Goren and Eames finally arrived at the hospital. Eames was still unconscious but her heart rate hadn't changed since she had coded in the ambulance.

The medics and Goren rushed into the ER with Eames. A female doctor caught up to them and helped the guys get to the doors. Goren was left behind as the doctor and a group of nurses hurriedly worked to wake up Eames.

However, after five minutes, it became clear that Eames wasn't going to wake up and the doctor decided that it would be a good idea to put her on a respirator until she woke up. She then took her to a private room in the intensive care unit.

Goren sat down next to his partner's bed and picked up her hand. She was cold and pale. The doctor had said that Eames' tox screen had shown that she had meth-amphetamine in her blood. CT scans and x-rays had shown that Eames had several injuries: her skull had been fractured, her brain was bruised and swollen in several places, she had bruised tissue inside her left wrist, and her left ankle was sprained. The bruising on her face was quite evident.

The doctor had also said that Goren could talk to Eames. She had said that she may not be able to answer but she could still hear him.

"Eames, it's not fair. The doctor's coming back in a few minutes to do a rape kit. I'm not stupid. I know that he did something to you. It was obvious when you told Logan that you didn't want to talk about what had happened to you. Whenever something happens, you always tell us. Did he rape you Alex?" asked Goren.

He knew that he wasn't going to get an answer but he didn't care. Eames always listened to him, whether she liked what she was hearing or not. He knew that she would have something to say when she woke up and he didn't care if she got angry with him.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in. She was carrying a kit and was ready to check Eames. Goren picked up his partner's hand again and closed his eyes, hoping against hope that this was just a nightmare. He wanted to wake up and find that he hadn't gone through the day yet.

"Detective Goren, are you staying?" asked Dr Sanderson. She was really nice.

"Yes, I can't leave her alone," replied Goren.

"She's unconscious, she won't know that you're not here."

"Yes she will. You don't know her like I do. She always knows what's happening, even if she isn't there."

"Okay Detective, can I start, or do you want to wait until she wakes up?"

"You can start Doctor Sanderson."

Half an hour later, Dr Sanderson had finished the rape kit and left. Goren was staring at his partner's face, as if hoping that she'd wake up just from the heat in her partner's gaze.

"Goren?" said Deakins as he walked into Eames' room.

"Hi Captain," said Goren.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She said that Eames will wake up either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"What are her injuries?"

"Her skull is fractured, her left wrist has bruised tissue, her left ankle is sprained, and her brain is bruised and swollen in several places."

"Did she tell you anything in the ambulance?"

"No. I asked the doctor to do a rape kit anyway because it's not like Eames to avoid telling someone what happened to her. The results aren't back yet."

"Okay. Do you want to stay here overnight?" Deakins knew that Eames and Goren were close.

"Yes please Captain."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell?" said Goren.

A small pressure in his hand had woken him up. Goren looked down and saw, to his immense relief, that Eames' hand was moving around slightly. Goren looked at his partner's face and smiled. Her eyes were open and she looked confused.

"Welcome back Eames," said Goren. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get the nurse."

Eames nodded at her partner and watched him leave the room. As soon as the door closed behind Goren, Eames turned her attention to her surroundings. She was evidently in the hospital, the machines and Goren had clarified that. The only thing that she wasn't sure about was where she was in the hospital.

A few minutes later, Goren opened the door again and walked in. A young lady followed him in.

"Hi Alexandra. I'm Alisha. Let's get this tube out and then you can rest...Okay, now, I'm going to put an oxygen tube under your nose to help you breath better...There you go. How are you feeling?" asked the young lady.

"I'm tired and sore," said Eames.

"Okay, I'll give you some painkillers. They'll help you sleep too. I'll be back in a moment... Here you go Alexandra. Get some rest tonight and I'll let the doctor know that you're awake in the morning. If you need anything, let me know."

Eames thanked the nurse and then looked at Goren. He could see a question forming and waited patiently.

"Where in the hospital am I?" asked Eames.

"ICU," replied Goren.

"How long have I been here?"

"About five hours."

"What time is it?"

"One am."

"I heard you talking to me earlier. In answer to your question, yes, he did rape me. More than once. Do you have the results yet?"

"No. The doctor said that she'll check in the morning."

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't say it in front of Caroline and Logan."

"That's alright sweetie."

"I'm guessing you probably figured it out by now, but he smashed my head against the floor and punched me in the face more than once."

"I figured. Did you black out at all?"

"Yes, after he smashed my head on the floor."

"That would make sense Eames. Can you give me a description of this guy?"

"Definitely. Get me a sketch artist and I'll give you a sketch."

"In the morning we can do that. You need to rest now. Deakins is coming back in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Eames," said Deakins when he walked into the room.

"Hi Captain," replied Eames.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but I can't wait to go home. I want to go back to work."

"Okay, but you aren't going anywhere unless the doctor says it's okay."

"Please take me home Captain."

"No, not yet. You look as though you could use some more sleep. Barek and Logan have taken over this case and they'll be here soon to talk to you. Before they come though, Goren told me this morning that you said you were raped. Is that true?"

"Y-yes. Twice that I know of. Do I have to tell Logan and Caroline?"

"You will have too if you want to have him charged with what he did to you."

"Can you make sure that Caroline asks me then. I don't know if I can tell Logan."

"Sure sweetie. I'll come by later. I have to make sure that the other three detectives aren't killing each other."

Eames laughed and said goodbye to her captain.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Alex," said Barek as she and Logan walked into Eames' room.

"Hi guys. I suppose you want to know what happened?" asked Eames.

"Yes please Alex."

"Only if you ask the questions. I want some privacy please Caroline."

"I'll be outside. I'm going to find out if the doctor will be able to check something for me anyway," said Logan.

"Alex, Deakins said that you were raped in that cottage. What happened?" asked Barek.

"He raped me. He also injected meth-amphetamine into me. And he bashed me. The head injury is from him bashing my head on the hard floor," said Eames.

"Are you not worried about what he could've done to you?"

"No. The rape kit didn't show anything except lots of fluid and DNA."

"I'm glad that you didn't get anything Alex. I would've been so upset. You are my best friend."

"Thanks Caroline. You're my best friend too."

"Do you want to press charges for the rape?"

"No. He's already going to be arrested for murder and kidnapping. I would rather that it stays a secret please Caroline."

"Alright Alex. When do you get to go home?"

"Tomorrow. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready to go Alex?" asked Barek.

"I sure am. Lets go Caroline," replied Eames.

Helping Eames get up, Barek gently guided her friend to the car. Eames was still in pain but she was trying to hide it. Barek helped Eames into the car and then took her home.

Once she was sitting on her couch, Eames allowed Barek to call the guys and tell them to come over. She was happy to have her friends over but she didn't feel like talking about what had happened to her just yet. She knew Goren had made an appointment with a friend of his that was a therapist so she would be able to talk to a female and she was grateful. The appointment was for the next morning and she was hoping that it would come quickly. She had been having nightmares for the last day and it was taking its toll.

"What's up Alex?" asked Barek.

"I'm tired, that's all," replied Eames.

***Half an hour later***

A knock on the door woke Eames. She had fallen asleep while Barek was making lunch for everyone. Barek opened the door and Deakins came in, followed by Logan and Goren. Eames sat up and Goren sat next to her. She gave the guys hugs and then stood up to help Barek with the lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three days have passed since the end of the last chapter.**

"Welcome back Alex," said Deakins. "How are you feeling?"

Eames was sitting in her captain's office and it was her first day back.

"I'm feeling better now. Thanks for asking Captain," said Eames.

"Do you want to go back into the field?"

"Yes. I miss working here. Have Barek and Logan found him yet?" The slight change in Eames voice showed how scared she was.

"Yeah, he's currently sitting in a cell awaiting trial."

"Okay. Thanks Captain. What are we working on then?"

"I gave a case to Goren yesterday. You can help him with it."

Eames stood up, thanked Deakins, and then headed over to her partner. He was seated at his desk and looked up with a giant smile on his face when Eames approached him.

"Hey Alex, how are you?" asked Goren.

"I'm good, how are you?" asked Eames.

"Good. Want to help?" Goren held up a case file.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Forty year old man took the subway three days ago on the way to visit family in Brooklyn. Never showed up. Wife reported him missing two days ago, case came up yesterday. I spoke to the wife, she gave me a picture of him and told me that he would never disappear like this if he didn't have a good reason for it."

"You think she's lying?"

"Yes. I noticed that every photo of them, except their wedding photo was off. It was like they hated each other. I think he might've been attempting to run off and get away from her."

"Why don't we talk to the family he was going to visit. Let's get their take on the situation."

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Eames and Goren arrived at Mr Davidson's family's home in Brooklyn at eleven am. The door was answered on the first knock by a little girl.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Alex. What's your name?" asked Eames.

"Emma. My mummy is in the kitchen. I'll get her for you," replied the little girl.

"Thanks Emma."

Emma ran to the kitchen and a few minutes later, followed another woman to the door.

"I'm Jessica. Can I help you with something?" asked the woman.

"Yes. We understand that your brother didn't show up here two days ago. His wife reported him missing," said Goren.

"My brother?"

"Jonathon Davidson."

The conversation went on for another hour, during which time Eames started to feel more comfortable. The trial was just a distant thought.

**_the end_**


End file.
